Ron
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: It is about Kim and Ron life after college but Ron has some secrets that Kim will learn. I don't own Kim Possible
1. Graduation and Surprises

**Chapter 1: Graduation and Surprises**

It has been a 6 years after STD and now it time for Kim to leave college. But Ron has things on the mind. Something that has haunted him from when he was 3. They are still a couple though. (Kim and Ron are 24 years old.)

"How can I break this to her? She is so wonderful!" said Ron sadly

"Ron, I have an idea," said Rufus whispering

"Ah, that's a good idea. I'll tell her after I ask her," said Ron sitting & watching the guys get their diplomas

(Ron has already graduated from cooking college with top honours)

"Abbot, Avery

Black, Tim

Case, Justin

Dunes, Johnny 

Earl, Tom

Fairweather, Lisa

Groves, John 

Harrison, Monique ("You go girl," yelled Kim.)

Ice, Vanilla (It is a girl not a guy)

Jackson, James

Kurt, Kathy

Long, Maria

Mantle, James

Orange, George

Possible, Kimberly ("I love you, Kim Possible," shouted Ron and Kim blushed

"Ted, James 

No u's

Vanilla, Creame

Walker, Kasha

Yellow, Frank

And Zillah, George," said the Dean then Ron stood up and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello can everyone hear me?" asked Ron while talking into the microphone

"Yes!" said everyone

"That's good. I've something to say that's making me nervous. I never did this before or ever will do this again. Oh boy I'm blushing like crazy," said Ron blushing bright red

"Speak louder Ron," said Jim

"I am trying to speak but I am tied in a knot but I must say it," said Ron

"Say what Ron?" asked Kim

"We have been together as a couple for a long time right Kim?" said Ron

"Right we have been together for 8 years," said Kim

"Yep and I love you with all my heart. Do you?" said Ron

"Yes I love you with all my heart as well," said Kim

Then Ron got on one knee and Kim was getting teary-eyed

"Kimberly Ann Possible will you do me the honour of being my wife?" asked Ron as Rufus pulled out a simple but beautiful ring.

"Ohhh… Ron of course I'll be your wife. I love you so much," said Kim as Ron put the ring on her finger

"Yeah," said Ron as he kissed Kim with passion and love.

"Way to go! Ron finally did it," said Wade congratulating the two with thumbs up but looked away when they kissed

"But unfortunately I have some bad news as well. Let's go somewhere quiet," said Ron taking her to his car and they entered it

"Yes what do you mean," said Kim

"I'm…I can't believe it too but Kim I have to tell you something. I'm dying," said Ron

"Oh Ron!" said Kim crying and hugging Ron

"I've got lung cancer but I never smoked & the doctors say that it can't be removed. I've to ask you, will you still marry me?" said Ron

"Of course, I love you & always will no matter what happens," said Kim

"That's good I love you so badly. I was hoping you still love me," said Ron

"Ron yeah I still love you but how long are you going to live?" asked Kim

"The doctor said I have about 22 years left," said Ron

"I will stay by your side, that's what a wife does," said Kim kissing Ron

"For real!" said Ron

"Yes, just promise me you stick by me," said Kim

"Thanks, I so totally love you and I promise to do so," said Ron "I love you too," said Kim kissing him 


	2. Kim and Monique

**Chapter 2: Kim and Monique**

"Goodnight Kim, my future wife and love of my life," said Ron as he went to her apartment

"Goodnight Ron, my sweet fiancé," said Kim as she gave him a goodnight kiss & hug & then she closed the door. Ron went to his apartment & went to sleep easy.

The next morning Kim started to call everyone the good news. First Monique.

"Hey Monique," said Kim in a very happy mode

"Oh Kim GMTD about last night," said Monique who was pregnant about 5 months.

"Huh?" said a confused Kim.

"It means give me the details," said Monique

"Well, Ron propose to me!" said Kim showing her the ring.

"Wow girl, that's a very nice ring, now I am jellin," said Monique in awe.

"But you are married to Wade for 5 years so far, I believe," said Kim

"Yeah but you're totally lucky that you're marring your childhood friend & partner," said Monique

"Thanks, but right now I gotta go and tell my parents," said Kim waving goodbye.

"Good luck Kim," said Monique.

"But Monique, am I marrying Ron just because he is dying," said Kim wondering out loud

"Do you love him? WHAT!" said Monique in shock

"Yes I do, with all of my heart. He has cancer. He has only 22 years left. Please don't tell others," said Kim

"Then why are you questioning your heart," said Monique

"You are absolutely right," said Kim

"Thanks," said Monique

"Not a problem," said Kim

"I'm getting married to my childhood friend & sweet heart, Ron!" thought Kim as she leapt into the air.

"Thanks," said Kim

"That's what girlfriend's are for," said Monique

"I am so excited. Now I see that me and Ron were a match made in heaven," said Kim smiling

"Yeah you are a great couple aren't you," said Monique

"Yeah, but I just cannot believe that my Ron is going to die," said Kim

"Hey, hey. At least you've some time to make Ron's last years enjoyable, you're going to be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. This should be the most happiest time of your life not the saddest time & he loves you so much," said Monique holding her friend

"Thanks Monique, you really are a true good friend," said Kim

"Yep, I'll always be your girlfriend & shopping buddy. Ron doesn't like to shop," said Monique

"Oh by the way Monique. Will you please be one of my bridesmaids at the wedding? See ya," asked Kim.

"Of course girl, you know I'll have your back always," said Monique. "See ya girl."


End file.
